The purpose of this project is to apply the mathematical method of information science to construct a quality filtering information system designed to aid students, practitioners and researchers with their information needs. The system is particularly aimed towards students and clinicians, whose time is extremely limited. The system is problem- oriented in that it organizes its information source, the literature, so as to reflect problem areas of concern to the different user classes. It is a multi-access system, hence the user may enter the literature at various levels. Moreover, the system can be constructed by algorithm, i.e., by prescription. Consequently, it does not require over use of the limited time of the subject specialist. The approach to the problem is that useful systems should reduce the literature to small quality collections rather than attempt to handle enormous masses of data most of which is of little use to the searcher. Thus, this material is filtered out before the user enters the literature. In this way his access time to information can be greatly reduced. The input data for the proposed system will be the literature dealing with the Cardiovascular Diseases.